


One Problem at a Time

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: University, and being in the same place every day, feels so close that Kisumi can almost touch it.





	One Problem at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps).

They've visited each other over the years of middle and high school. Since the basketball team is at a much less intense pitch over summer break, it's been Kisumi visiting Asahi every time before this one. He's been to three different houses in as many prefectures, and teased Asahi each time about how he sets up his room in the same exact configuration in every different house. Asahi has brought him along to practices with three different school teams, but he always introduces Kisumi as his best friend, with his arm tight and possessive around Kisumi's shoulders.

This year they're seniors, and Asahi's already been scouted for university, so he's spending his summer break with Kisumi. Asahi marvels at how Kisumi's house is exactly the same just as much as Kisumi ever marveled at his different ones. During the day they troop around to all their old places, and at night Asahi crawls from the spare futon up into Kisumi's bed. They curl up together, whispering about Tokyo in between kisses.

Kisumi still has to pass the entrance exam and Asahi has to do well in his competitions this season, but when they're pressed together like this it seems close enough to touch. Safe in bed with Asahi's weight pressing him down into the mattress, Kisumi can easily imagine what next year will be like.

"We're gonna see each other every day," he murmurs, smiling as Asahi's lips graze his temple, his cheek, his jaw. They should save the really good stuff for when they're at home alone in the afternoons, because neither one of them is great at being quiet, but this is good too. "You're gonna stay in the same place for three whole years, with me."

Asahi pauses, then slides off to lie on his side. Kisumi rolls over too, so that they're looking at each other, sharing a pillow. "What if…I'm no good at that? What if after all of this I don't know how to stay in one place that long?"

"Are you worried about that?" Kisumi asks. He lifts a hand to brush fingers through Asahi's hair, to trace the shell of Asahi's ear.

Asahi shrugs one shoulder. "Just something I think about. Never mind."

"One problem at a time, ok?" Kisumi says, edging closer until they're kissing again. Asahi's hand winds in his hair, his arm sliding heavy across Kisumi's waist to pull him as close as they can be.


End file.
